Movie Sex
by drawingqueen
Summary: Jethro & Jenny go to the movies and have some "fun" in the theatre. Read & Review! :)


**For entertainment only! **

**Rated: M**

**Read & Review! :) **

**~MOVIE SEX~**

Jethro's car came to a stop in front of the house. Before he could even turn the ignition off, Jenny came walking out of the house with a skip in her step. Jethro watched, eyes agape as Jenny made her way to his car. She was so beautiful, way out of his league and he knew it too.

"Hey babe." She stuck her head through the driver side window and gave him a kiss. "What took you so long? I thought we were gonna miss the movie for sure."

He couldn't help but stare at her chest. The way her shirt hung down while she was bent over gave him a perfect view of her breasts. He was shocked when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that her nipples were easily visible.

"Jethro!" she squealed.

He snapped back to reality looking up at her.

"Are you staring at my breasts? You horny bastard!" She gave a cheeky smile and walked around the front of the car to the passenger side.

Jethro lost himself again in the sway of her hips as she deliberately gave her ass an extra bounce for him to see. He came back to reality when she slammed the door shut sitting next to him.

"Sorry Jen, but it's not my fault you picked the weirdest time for a date ever," he quipped regaining his senses.

She smiled giggling a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I told you to pick anytime any place for our next date and you picked the movies on a Wednesday at noon. Who the hell goes to the movies on a Wednesday? In the middle of the day?" he joked, putting the car in drive.

She reached down and held his hand biting her bottom lip gently. "Oh I have my reasons." The car lurched forward and began towards the theater.

As Jethro drove to the theater, his mind wandered. He wondered how he was so lucky to have a sexy woman like Jenny, she was just perfect.

They pulled up to the theater and he put the car in park. As he unbuckled his seatbelt Jenny reached over, placing a hand on his arm.

He looked over at her and smiled. "What is it hun?"

She smiled wickedly and rolled over straddling his lap facing him. His eyes went wide as he could see down her skirt, and he noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties, making her pussy visible.

She whispered seductively to him, "I want you to fuck me in the movie theater with everybody around not knowing."

She began grinding against his lap, her naked pussy rubbing against the crotch of his pants. Jethro was speechless; he didn't expect this at all. Sure, she had told him before about her fantasies of having sex in public, but he never really thought she'd act on them. She leaned in and kissed him letting out a moan as she continued rubbing herself against him. He kissed her back pushing his tongue passed her lips as his hands began to tug at his pants buttons.

She broke the kiss and opened the door smiling at him. "Nuh uh, babe, not yet." She giggled and climbed off his lap and out of his car, pulling at her skirt adjusting it.

He frowned, now sporting a raging hard on, and he noticed all her rubbing left a wet spot on the crotch of his pants. He climbed out of the car and locked the door as he caught up to Jenny who had already started walking to the entrance.

"Look what you did Jen." he joked. "Everyone's gonna think I came in my pants."

She giggled lacing her fingers through his. "Oh I'm sorry, but we both know you were about to anyway." She winked and giggled amusing herself as she continued torturing Jethro with all the teasing.

They bought their tickets to some lame romantic comedy and headed inside. Jethro didn't care what movie it was now that Jenny had revealed her plans to him.

"Ooh baby let's get some popcorn and a drink." Jenny pulled him to the concession stand and smiled to the guy at the counter. "Can we get a large cola and a large popcorn extra buttery?"

"Of course." The man smiled at her, obviously checking her out.

As he turned to scoop the popcorn, Jenny stood in front of Jethro and slowly backed up until her ass was pushed against his crotch. The man asked if it was enough butter and she replied, "No, more I like it super buttery."

The man turned and began pumping more butter into the popcorn. "That's it." She began rubbing her ass against his crotch making her skirt ride up revealing the bottom of her ass.

"Mmm, a little more. Make it nice and buttery." Jethro cringed feeling himself getting painfully hard, then he quickly fixed her skirt and backed away seeing that the man was turning back around. Jethro took the popcorn and soda and followed Jenny into the theater room.

There was no one in the theater yet of course, seeing as they were twenty minutes early, and there were not likely to be a lot of people anyway because of the time. Jenny ran to the top back seats of the theater and sat down. Jenny followed behind and sat beside her.

"What was that all about with the popcorn?" he asked quizzically knowing that Jenny was a health nut and would never eat popcorn drenched in butter like that.

"You have to ruin all the surprises don't you?" She giggled grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

She then quickly popped open his pants and reached inside pulling out his already throbbing cock. When her fingers wrapped around his shaft he realized why she had done it. Her hands were covered in butter, making his cock slide easily through it. He held the large tub of popcorn in his lap blocking the view of the buttery hand job he was receiving just in case someone walked giggled sliding her hand up and down his large shaft.

"Oh, god damn you." he moaned, then reached for the large soda and took a sip smiling at her. He placed the soda between her legs, the cold cup against her pussy making her jump.

"Holy shit!" she moaned. "That's fucking cold!" As she got used to it she began grinding against the cup, the condensation making it easily slid up and down her pussy lips.

People began coming in and taking their seats. When the lights finally dimmed there were about thirty people in the theater with them. No one else had sat on the top row, so unless someone looked behind them no one would see what they were doing. The intro music started playing and the beginning credits appeared. It was time for the real fun to start. Jenny moved the popcorn and soda aside and climbed onto Jethro's lap, her back to him so that it looked as though she was watching the movie too. She rubbed the lips of her pussy up and down his shaft leaning back to kiss him as she slowly dropped herself down onto his shaft.

She began to moan and Jethro quickly covered her mouth leaning in to whisper to her, "Shut up babe, I don't want everyone here to know I'm giving you the fuck of your life."

All the sexual play and teasing had summoned up the more sexual, more animalistic side of Jethro. Jenny had never heard him talk like this and it turned her on so much. She bit down on his finger gently, as she began grinding against his cock moaning into his hand. Jethro ran his hand that wasn't muffling her moans, up her body, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples playfully. Every once in a while when a scene came up where everyone would laugh, he pulled his hand away letting her moan out, blending into everyone else's laughter.

Jethro continued thrusting inside of her. Her tight pussy felt so good around his cock. She let out a loud moan that was audible even through his tightly clasped hand and Jenny noticed a few heads turn to their direction but she didn't care. Their eyes on her only made her entire body burn with desire even more as she begin grinding against Jethro's massive shaft even faster. Her whole body tensed up and Jethro quickly pressed hard against her mouth knowing what was soon to come. She let out a moan as her body twitched and she arched her back. Jethro only sped up his thrusts into her as she came all over his shaft. Her body went limp and she laid back against his chest breathing heavy as he continued his thrusting, until finally he couldn't hold back any longer. He shot string after string of cum deep inside her as she turned her head and kissed him passionately pushing her tongue past his lips.

She smiled and whispered into his ear, "That was the hottest thing I have ever done."

He just smiled and carefully lifted her off of him and she quickly dropped to her knees in front of him cum dripping down her legs, taking his cock into her mouth and sucking it clean. Jethro saw an older lady turn and watch in disbelief as Jenny bobbed her head back and forth.

Jethro thinking quickly whispered loud enough for the lady to hear, "Did you find your phone down there yet babe?" but this only back fired drawing a few more eyes to them.

Jenny looked into his eyes lustfully and pulled his cock out of her mouth making a loud slurping sound when she did. Jethro looked at her as to say, "What the fuck, why don't you just announce it to the world that we just fucked?" willing her to hear his telepathic suggestion.

She giggled and stood up whispering loudly to him, "Mmm baby you taste so good, let's get out of here though this movie sucks." She giggled and whispered again, "even more than I do."

Jethro buttoned his pants and quickly walked out of the theater with her, knowing for sure now that everyone in there knew they had just had the most amazing sex ever. Well that is, until they got to the parking lot...

**~The END~**

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_****Tell me what you think! :) **_


End file.
